Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall
The Sunrise Hills Mall was a shopping mall in California. It was located near Nordhoff Street. Day 5 Ivan Erwich sent terrorists Polakov and Komar to the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall to test one of the canisters of Sentox nerve gas. They arrived at around 2:22pm with the intention of forcing "Jacob Rossler" (not knowing that it was Jack Bauer undercover) to help them. After parking their van, they forced "Rossler" to get out of the van and told him they would pose as maintenance employees who came to fix the air conditioning. Meanwhile, Curtis Manning and his team arrived at one of the parkings of the mall to wait for instructions. , and the other terrorists walk through the mall.]] They then entered the mall and walked through the stores until they reached the security room. After dispatching the security guard, Komar opened a hole in one of the air ducts and Polakov placed the canister inside. As they were preparing the canister, CTU and Lynn McGill contacted the President to sanction the release of the nerve gas in the mall so they could follow the terrorists afterwards to the remaining 19 canisters. Reluctantly, President Logan agreed, despite the fact that they estimated 800 to 900 casualties as collateral damage. However, when Polakov asked "Rossler" for the remote trigger unlocking code, Jack gave him a false one on purpose to buy some time. Polakov proceeded to knock "Rossler" unconscious. The terrorists continued to work with the canister, with the help of Andrei on the phone, and managed to activate the canister manually. At this point, Jack woke up, killed Komar and shot at Polakov forcing him to flee. Jack deactivated the canister, which had only released a small amount of nerve gas into the air conditioning system. Jack then alerted the mall manager to start the evacuation procedure. He also asked him where the air conditioning control room was, and headed there. As Jack walked through the mall with his gas mask on, people started fleeing scared. Jack arrived at the food court, where people were already collapsing due to the effects of the nerve gas. After finding the control room, he deactivated the air conditioning system. As he walked back to the food court, he saw a young girl collapsed. He grabbed her and took her outside where he and other CTU agents gave her a shot of atropine to stabilize her. Jack, Curtis, Walsh, and other agents left to follow Polakov. Before departing, Curtis left Agent Michaels in charge of the rescue effort at the mall. In the end, approximately 11 people died at the mall as a result of the release of the nerve gas. However, it was reported as a chlorine leak to the media. Background information and notes * The Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall is actually the Northridge Fashion Center in Northridge, California. It opened in 1971 and was badly damaged in the 1994 Northridge earthquake. It has been since renovated and is owned by General Growth Properties. See also * Terrorist attacks on 24 Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 5 locations Category:Shopping malls